1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a housing thereof, and in particular to a motor for vehicles and the housing thereof.
2. Related Art
Motors are commonly used to be devices for converting electricity into mechanical energy and are widely applied to various components such as fans, CD-ROM drives or hard disk drives. Currently, there are various kinds of motors. Depending on different circumstances, the housings of the motors have different structures to achieve different purposes. For example, the housing of the motor for vehicles needs good air-tightness once the motor is in moist warn environment. Therefore, the components used in assembling the housing of the motor for the vehicles affect the production cost and lifespan of the products.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional motor 1 for the vehicle includes a seat 11 and a cover 12. The seat 11 and the cover 12 are combined tightly through a plurality of rivets 13. In this case, a machine is needed to create the rivets 13 for combining the seat 11 and the cover 12. Thus, the production cost will arise because of the machine.
Alternatively, the seat and the cover may be combined tightly through several screws (not shown). However, using this method will increase the production time, and the lifetime of the screws also affects the lifespan of products.